Desperate Times Calls For Desperate Measures
by CosplayerWithPen
Summary: Homura, struggling to find the solution to saving Madoka, falls down a dark path of making drastic and deadly decisions to save her friend. Each time going back in time, severing her ties more and more with her humanity and Madoka herself.
1. Restart

_Why can't I just save you? I've tried so many times...and each time it ends the same! I've made a promise to you, and I promised to keep it! I've repeated this timeline over and over trying to change your fate! But I fail every single time!_

_And every time we get further apart! I keep coming back to someone who doesn't remember me! Who I've fought for so hard, but they don't understand why I'm fighting! My words can't reach you anymore! I can't reach you anymore! You're my best friend and you don't even consider me a friend! I'm just a stranger to you now! Nothing more than stranger!_

_Are we to be entangled forever in this mess? Is this fate? Is this what has always been fated for us?_

_Well, I refuse to let this be fate! I won't stop til you're saved! Even if that destiny marks my own death! Even if that marks others death! I will not let you die! Even if it mean killing her! You will be saved, Madoka!_

* * *

Homura woke up in a hospital.

Back to the start. Again.

Homura was almost used to this by now. This was already her 16th time repeating the timeline. But this isn't something anyone ever get completely used to. And watching her die is something that Homura will never adjust to. There's no time for her to dwell on that though. She had to think of her next plan of action. She had an idea of what she wanted to do next. But this plan was one of the harder ones she came up with. It might not even be possible. But it was worth a shot and she was running out of options.

She quickly got up and transformed into her magical girl uniform. There was no time to rest. Everything stopped around her. She was gonna have to use her powers a lot to manage this. What makes it even harder is that she didn't know his whereabouts this early in time. But if his normal habits apply, he'll be watching someone from a distance. Making him an easy target.

Homura ran down blocks and blocks and stopped in front of a house. He was easy to spot. He was frozen in walking position along the bushes. Homura reached for her Desert Eagle in her shield. She pulled it out and aimed at him. She fired off all the bullets and they froze in time in front of her. All set to kill. Time unfroze and the bullets ran through him.

Her first Kyubey down.

* * *

**Author's Comments: This story is set where Madoka never became a god and it was just another failed timeline that happened. Several other timelines have past since then. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review! I will write more chapters in near future!**


	2. Repeat Kill

"Mami Tomoe?"

Mami turned to see a girl in a purple school like uniform a few houses down from where Mami stood. She could tell the girl was a magical girl, but she had never seen her before. This girl had a serious look to her and she could tell that she approached Mami on strictly business.

"Yes?" Mami replied facing the girl more.

"I'm Homura Akemi. I need your help," the girl said walking towards Mami. "You're soon going to meet a girl named Madoka. You must NOT let her become a magical girl."

Mami was thrown back by this request. She didn't expect it at all. Why would this girl want to stop someone from becoming one.

"But...why?" Mami asked.

"Our fate and this world's fate depends on it. If she becomes one, this world will be destroyed."

Mami's eyes widened in shock. Homura turned and to walk away.

"W-wait!" Mami shouted at her but the girl suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Homura empty her chamber into her 37th Kyubey. Her clothes when back to normal and she fell to the ground panting. She looked at her grief seed. She was gonna need to kill a witch soon.

"You can't keep this up you know..." A voice sounded from behind her. Homura didn't need to turn around to know it was Kyubey.

"I can keep this up as long as I want." Homura panted. "I won't stop."

"Just what are you trying to accomplish? You won't be able to ever completely kill me you know?"

"You think I don't know that? I just need to prolong this. I'm halfway through the month. Once the month's over, I'll be fine."

"How will you fight Walpurgis Night in this condition? I know you are aware of him. As you are aware of where I am. You have a special power. One I'm not quite sure of, but have a speculation on what it is. You need other magical girls to defeat it." Kyubey jumped from the ledge he was sitting on behind Homura and walked in from of her.

"I don't need anyone! I can do it on my own!"

"You are too weak to defeat it. You need another magical girl. I have my eye on someone who could defeat her for you."

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MADOKA!" Homura swung her fist at Kyubey. Kyubey dodge it.

"So that's who you're protecting..."

Kyubey quickly disappeared. Homura stood up to chase him but collapsed again.

"Damnit! Damnit!"

* * *

Homura stumbled towards the nearest witch she knew of. She walked into the barrier. She heard voices ahead.

"You did it, Mami!"

Homura froze. She knew exactly what was head of her. She ran quickly as possible towards the area with the witch and fired her qun quickly. Charlotte recoiled back away from Mami's head in surprised. Mami turned around and stumbled back. She had thought she killed that witch. Homura froze time and quickly killed off the witch. Everything disappeared from around them as the barrier disappeared. A grief seed dropped to the ground. Homura quickly grabbed it and cleansed her soul gem. She then sharply turned to Mami.

"I told you Madoka was not to become a magical girl! What is she doing here?!" Homura shouted at Mami.

"I know what you've been up to, Homura Akemi!" Mami's face got serious and cold. "I know you've been trying to kill Kyubey!"

"Hmm! I see he forgot to mention that he will always have replacements for himself?" Homura retorted at her thinking of how foolish Mami is.

"Replacements? What is this? Another way to try to decieve me? What is your real motive, Homura?"

"My motive is what I already told you! Madoka is not to become a magical girl!"

"She's our only way to stop Walpurgis Night! Are you trying to doom us?!" Mami said stepping closer to Homura.

"If she becomes a magical girl, we're all doomed!" Homura said as she closed the gap between her and Mami.

"STTTOOOOPPP!"

Homura and Mami paused and looked. Madoka was standing there shaking and in tears.

"Just stop fighting," Madoka said quieter. "I don't get any of this, but you're fighting isn't going to solve anything. I just want us to get along."

Homura sighed. She was gonna have to do this the hard way. She froze time and then unfroze it. Mami and Madoka were unaway what happened until Madoka let out a scream. There lying on the sidewalk was Kyubey with several big bullet holes in him.

"When did that-?" Mami said startled.

"If ever see him again, you'll know who's telling the truth," Homura said. She then quickly disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Another chapter out! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
